


Melody

by Sweenyfoxy9845



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Deadlights (IT), F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweenyfoxy9845/pseuds/Sweenyfoxy9845
Summary: When bill returns to derry he suddenly gose in to heat and the losers try to keep bill safe from the one thing that wants him.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should finish works before starting new one's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally had the time to get back to this story and yes i'am probably going to be gone again so just to let you guys know thats all i have to say it is way past my bedtime so bye

The moment bill passed the welcome to derry sign he should of know his heat would start he had to stop at the inn and take one of his pills to keep his heat down. For about an hour he made sure that he was ok to make to the restaurant to meet mike and the others, he made to the place getting out of his car and going in. He was Gide it to where mike was when he saw mike he complete stop in his tracks ,mike turned around and saw bill mike went up and hugged him "whoa" bill said as he stumble back a little "its so good to see you ,its been so long how have you been you look good" said mike and bill just looked away and said " I've been bitter but soon as i entered derry my heat just started" "what but that shouldn't be possible your heat shouldn't just start when you enter derry" mike said bill just looked at him and sighed " but it was possible but it also could have been form you know IT"


	2. Update

I am sorry for not trying to get the first chapter done I don't have the move so I'm going off of clips on YouTube so it will be a while for the first chapter to get done that's all I have to say have great day and stay safe So your all wondering why I haven't been updating I have a lot a things on my hands and I have a tight schedule I don't when I will finish chapter 1 so just bear with for a while that's all I have say stay safe out there


End file.
